


Reward

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A twist on Baku.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HistoryGeek for the idea! :3

"Are you serious?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow at Lewis beside him.

Lewis grins and nods. "Are you scared?" 

"Of course not!" Sebastian snorts and sits up. 

"Well then. Race me." Lewis grins. 

Sebastian shakes his head and turns his attention to the screen where F1 2017 showed Baku. 

"Lets see if you can beat me." Lewis says with a smile as the game begins. 

Sebastian looks at him. "Challenge accepted." 

Lewis chuckles softly and soon the race begins. 

Sebastian takes the lead early but Lewis is hot on his heels and by the last lap Lewis is leading. 

Sebastian looks frustrated and tries to overtake but it's too late, Lewis wins. 

Lewis laughs happily and grins at Sebastian. "I win." 

Sebastian pouts at him and Lewis rolls his eyes, kissing him gently. 

Sebastian kisses him back, the controller leaving his hand as he cups his face.

Lewis deepens the kiss, making Sebastian moan and pull him closer, the two of them lying on the sofa. 

Lewis smiles and kisses down Sebastian's jaw. "I won. So this is my reward."

Sebastian smirks at him. "Really?"

"Hmmm." Lewis hums, going back to kissing his jaw.

"Well then, take your reward." Sebastian laughs, pulling him into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
